lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/My BEST and WORST Franchises!
Hello, fellow Customers, today I am counting down my Top 5 BEST and WORST Customs! Before I begin, tell me your Top 5 Best Customs I have made in the comments section down below (don't do your Top 5 Worst of Mine), now let us get straight into the best! Best 5. Upland Now, sure, I have barely made any customs for Upland, but still, one idea keeps this one a solid Number 5; cross-game characters! Now you can play as Uplanders in Vega via codes! That idea deserves an Oscar in and of itself! Way more than Suicide Squad deserved that Oscar, anywho. Besides that, though, Dillon is a solid Game Breaker for Vega without being RIDICULOUSLY OP unlike Finn and Jake are, and the others are great additions, although vehicle choices could be improved. 4. BIOMECHA BIOMECHA was one of my oldest franchises, but nostalgia alone is not keeping this one above the others; I made all of these around the same time. Either way, the characters all have pages AND quotes! Sure, Morphers does that, but still worth noting, and the ideas seem pretty solid on how to incorporate this thrilling film into a LEGO game. However, Mecha Spider deserves a page by now, plus I should have finished all six levels by now; it's not that flipping hard to write a custom walkthrough! 3. WWIII Now, contrary to BIOMECHA, WWIII is actually one my NEWEST franchises (still added only two months later, and not that new, being added in December 2016), but still, the title says it all; World. War. 3. In. LEGO. 1001. Spears. Vega. Beat that! Oh wait, the other two entries do! 2. Morphers Now, Morphers may not have many people who like it (Searing likes Norphers, but has never showed much interest to the titular Morphers), but still, not to be narcicisstic, but my Morphers customs are QUITE well written, not to mention that every character, vehicle, AND gadget has a page and quotes by now! However, the level does not quite have a solid plot, nor does it follow the movie's story. 1. Venture and Venture: Cinematic Universe My Number 1 entry on this list is Venture! Now, as they often say, you cannot beat a classic, and that is no truer with my first custom added to the wiki (and my first idea I came up with that was added here as a whole!); the character designs are cool, Pipipi and his vehicle, Grotto Crawler, introduce cool new moulds you never thought LEGO would design, and the VCU levels are legendarily ultimate! About the latter, VCU and Venture now count as a single franchise, however, don't fuse the pages; they still have different Adventure Worlds and such. Anywho, Venture is single handedly my best franchise on here. Worst 5. Crash Potatoes Our first rotten egg on the list is Crash Potatoes; now, Crash would be lower on the list, but unlike the other entries on BOTH lists, CP does not have any fans; Searing hates it, GT is probably being ironic when he says it is good, etc. However, it still is fundementally broken, as IHE would word it; the characters are so... RANDOM! And I do not mean the Morphers Movie kinda random (that is the good kind), but I legit mean they seem like a shovelware game on the Wii that gets all the free models from Unity and puts them in one game. However, the level is quite epic, so that also keeps it from being lower. Seriously, GIANT KURTBOT! 4. Galaxy Adventures Now, the original contender for fourth worst was gonna be Metaworld, but A. the page was deleted because of Garlic's weed shirt, so B. it never got any fans. However, when I was coming up with the ideas, I actually FORGOT I made Galaxy Adventures a custom here. That should be the one and only reason why it is on the list. Besides, ONLY TWO FLIPPING PAGES FOR IT! 3. Metachargers Now, Searing, before you hang me off of a scaffold with a chain or shoot me with a GyroJET, I have a good reason for Metachargers to be here; it makes no sense. Sure, unlike Crash Potatoes, the characters are of the GOOD random variety, but they still are executed badly; Pun Master would get annoying after a while, not to mention he does not have any abilities; nor does Emojibot, who, while good, cannot even speak in actual dialouge; just Emoji speech bubbles. And nobody even notices the only other GOOD character made for it; Sky Lord. He talks like a pirate, but again, would be kinda annoying. The worst character is Garlic, and he is the only one who has ANY importance in the show. 2. Jonah's Missions Small logo speaks for itself; Jonah's Missions is an unfinished custom, and, being the second one I added, as well as being the second on this worst section of the list, proves that nostalgia alone cannot save anything; quality, however, can; that is what these Jonah's Missions articles lack; quality. Seriously, Welsh's article is shorter than The Little Panda Fighter! 1. Finn Army Hey, anyone ever heard of "Treat others the way you wanna be treated."? Yeah, the Finn Army soldiers clearly have not. All of their quotes are like the TF2 taunts, but somehow made A LOT WORSE. Not to mention their pages were basically ripped off of OhMyHeck and DestinyIntwined's SpongeBob character pages (yes, I know they no longer go here, but I felt it was necessary to address my faults). Outside of that, though, the Finn Army LEVEL is even worse; it is just your RunOfTheMill GMOD deathrun, and we all know how much I hate Garry's Mod. Category:Blog posts